In the field of optical communications an optical device such as a laser, LED or photodiode can be hermetically sealed in a housing to protect the device from deleterious effects of the ambient. Since optical signals to and from such a device are transmitted through an optical fiber, the point of entry of the fiber into the housing should also be hermetically sealed. In addition, the fiber-to-housing union should have good physical stability.
In the assembly of such a package the sealing, whether hermetic or otherwise, and physical anchoring of the fiber should be carried out with minimal stress and shock to the fragile, small diameter optical fiber. An improved optical fiber assembly, an optically-coupled device package, and a method for their assembly have been sought.